dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Barbara Ann Minerva (New Earth)
After Wonder Woman made her debut in Boston, Minerva learned of the Golden Lasso that Diana wielded. She coveted the lariat and tried to trick Diana into losing it but to no avail. Since she failed to gain it as Barbara Minerva, she tried to seize it by force as Cheetah. Still inexperienced at fighting such a powerful adversary, Diana might have lost if not for the intervention of her friend, Dr. Kapatelis. Minerva was not deterred, however. Following the Invasion! crisis, Minerva used two Khunds to steal the Lasso from Diana.Wonder Woman (Volume 2) #9, 27 Once the Lasso was in her possession, Minerva became obsessed with the history of it. Knowing that Diana would soon figure out that she and Cheetah were one and the same, she left Chuma to poison the princess while she left for Africa. Leaving a trail of bodies in her wake, Cheetah found the city of Bana-Mighdall, home of the rogue Amazons. Wonder Woman pursued her there. When Minerva reverted to human form, she was worse off than ever. The plant from which an ingredient was gathered for the ritual transformation began to die. Chuma arrived and found his mistress at death's door. He guessed that the god was jealous of divided loyalties he perceived in Minerva and proclaimed that the only way she would be healed was to kill both Diana and the queen of Bana-Mighdall. Becoming Cheetah once more, she killed the queen and got into a fierce battle with Wonder Woman in the midst of an all out assault by the rogue Amazons. Diana defeated her, and Chuma was killed by the Amazons. Minerva survived the destruction of the city and was taken into custody.Wonder Woman (Volume 2) #29-35 While in prison, still wracked with pain, Minerva was approached by a messenger of Circe. He gave her a potion that transformed her permanently into the Cheetah. Whereas before she had worn a suit and was not totally in control while in Cheetah form, now she was totally transformed and remained in complete control. The spell also allowed her to take on a human appearance while still being in full possession of her Cheetah powers. Unfortunately for Minerva, the potion had made her a slave to Circe and her schemes. Hoping to betray Circe, Cheetah went to the Gotham City Grand Hotel trying to steal the goblet that Circe was going to use against the Amazons of Themyscira. All hell broke loose that night and after killing Hellene and wounding Philippus, two Amazons, Cheetah fled. She turned up to tell Inspector Indelicato the whole truth and where Diana could find her missing mother, hoping Wonder Woman would defeat Circe.Wonder Woman (Volume 2) #61 Injustice League Unlimited She was part of a new Injustice League alongside Lex Luthor and The Joker, which would launch an assault on Green Arrow and Black Canary's wedding.Green Arrow and Black Canary Wedding Special #1 She was one of the villains deported to the Hell Planet during the events of Salvation Run, and has since rejoined the Secret Society of Super-Villains under the command of Libra during the Final Crisis. Minvera formed her own branch of the Secret Society of Super-Villains with herself at the head for the sole purpose of creating the villainous Genocide. During the events of Final Crisis itself, Minerva remained free of the Anti-Life Equation, and formed a relationship with Snapper Carr after she saved his life and he aided her in evading the Justifiers and joining with Checkmate. | Powers = : Barbara is able to transform into the Cheetah, an ancient enemy of man. While she once needed the potion of her plant god Urzkartaga to maintain it, with help from the witch Circe she can now take on a human appearance while retaining Cheetah form indefinitely. * : Her pact with the jealous Urzkartaga gave her the ability to transform into the Cheetah whenever she drank or sipped of another's blood. After her tryst with the witch Circe, Barbara could willingly change to and back from human form and animal form at will. ** : As an avatar of a god, Cheetah possesses great strength. ** : Cheetah's physical durability is enough to withstand blows from the likes of Wonder Woman and Superman. Cheetah's durability doesn't protect her from bullets, lasers, or other piercing attacks. ** : Cheetah possesses greater speed than Wonder Woman, enhanced even further by training with Zoom. ** : Cheetah's agility is enhanced far beyond normal human levels. ** : Cheetah's senses are a lot more powerful than a normal human. ** and : Cheetah's claws and fangs are enchanted and allow her to cut almost anything. Even the flesh of super-humanly durable metahumans offers little resistance. ** : With Circe's upgrade to her powers, Minerva can communicate with and command actual cheetahs into battle for her. | Abilities = * * * : Cheetah is very adept at hand-to-hand combat, being able to go one-on-one with Wonder Woman repeatedly. * : Minerva has proven a capable organizer and tactician, having led her own sect of The Secret Society while concocting the plan which conceived Genocide. * : Cheetah is a cunning strategist. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Her powers were as much of a spite by their patron deity as much as they are a blessing. Minerva was hexed with a hunger for human flesh in a similar vain which reflected her greed for more in life. This famine induced by the plant god's magic caused her unbearable pain every time she remained in feral form. * : Cheetah often suffered from a ravenous primeval nature that accommodates the divinity's bridal form. Barbara Minerva would lose herself and her intellect while in the heat of battle from time to time due to her transformed state's bestial instincts taking hold. This aspect of her powers caused Minerva/Cheetah to act out on veracious impulsed, tearing into and eating her victims like a mindless predator. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * When Cheetah over came her psychological blocks, she managed to acquire her true speed. * Cheetah attempted to molest The Flash while she was tearing him apart. | Links = }} Category:Injustice League III members Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:Salvation Run deportees Category:Tail Category:Archaeologists